Ral Zarek
Ral Zarek is a Red/Blue aligned Planeswalker, and a member of the Izzet League; one of the Ten Guilds of Ravnica. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Ral Zarek is a Red & Blue Aligned Planeswalker Native to the City Plane of Ravnica. He is a High-Ranking Izzet League Guildmage that has easily hid this fact from his Guildleader Niv-Mizzet, whom Ral sees as nothing more than an enemy. After the many disappearances of Jace, whom he became the Living Guildpact despite his many emergencies, including his Friend, Garruk Wildspeaker now becoming a victim of Liliana Vess, the two became temporary allies in an attempt to hide the ideas of planeswalkers from Niv-Mizzet himself... Since then, an alternate timeline is created since; retconning Jace's Memory as the Living Guildpact. It's unknown what happened to Ral... Powers & Stats Tier: 8-C at worst, 5-B at best (Planes of Existences are comparable to actual Planets.). Name: Ral Zarek Origin: MAGIC: the Gathering Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Human, Planeswalker, Storm Mage, Izzet League Veteran Powers & Abilities: Multiversal Travel (As a planeswalker (Ugin mentioned without an ignited spark, the Blind Eternities; which can be compared to Space itself as the Planes of Existence are to Planets, can kill.).), Storm Manipulation (While he typically uses Lightning strikes, he can potentially use any magic the Izzet League uses.) Time Manipulation? (While it wasn't clear story wise how Ral can perform this ability, in the Card Game, he can at max, increase his time amount from 0 to 5 measurements of time (It's unknown how long these turns can last, given they are of varying lengths...).) Attack Potency: Potentially Planet Level (As a Planeswalker that creates storms, he can potentially wreck a plane of existence with a thunderstorm that covers the entirety of that plane; at best, transforming it to Scenery Gorn.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Typically, a lightning flash is only 1 to 2 inches wide. The step leader that initiates the lightning flash propagates downward from the cloud at a rate of about 320,000 ft per second or about 220,000 miles per hour.) (Ral can even use his equipment to absorb energy in the form of attacks (Effectively making his own more powerful.).) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Has around the same power as Garruk Wildspeaker.) Striking Strength: Class NJ (His Storm Manipulation abilities alone can destroy the Implicit Maze alongside it's end if it weren't for Jace Beleren, who eventually became a temporary ally of his (Pre-ORIGINS). Class XJ (Can increase his power by connecting Ravnica's Elemental Energy System, thus potentially destroying Ravnica Itself; a strategy Ral could've done to beat Jace, AND the ten Mazerunners for that matter.) Durability: City level Can take damage from Jace, and all ten Mazerunners (Melek, Izzet Paragon included, which Ral considers an ABOMINATION.), all at once. Country level if he can survive punishment from Niv-Mizzet himself. Stamina: Superhuman Range: Miles at least (As he creates storms, he can at best shoot out lightning anywhere in the vicinity of the storm.). Standard Equipment: His body equipment (A standard armor used by Izzet League Members), An Ignited Planeswalker Spark (Used to travel from world to world. Without it, such people will die just touching the Blind Eternities.), Izzet League Abilities. Intelligence: Unknown (While it's possible he knows the entirety of Ravnica, he has yet to be confirmed to have traveled to another Plane of Existence since having his planeswalker spark ignited...) Weaknesses: Can be arrogant, can't keep secrets forever, requires a lot of power to use his abilities, Overconfident. Category:What-If? fighters Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:TCG fighters Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:Fighters from Organization(s)